


His Hero, Her Daughter

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena meets a male she can't say no to, even if it hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hero, Her Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"Go away." She scowled, but the male (so typical for them) refused to heed her words. "I don't have anything for you. I don't like you." //I'm not my mom.//

The tom cat, half-grown, half-starved and absolutely certain she was going to be his personal hero, mewed at her in a breaking, scratchy voice.

Still scowling, Helena bent down, scooping the cat up and tucking him against her chest. "You're explaining this to Barbara," she said in exasperation as she headed for the Tower. His only answer was to purr, a buzzing content noise that called back to her childhood.


End file.
